


I've never watched Dragon Ball

by Artatniap



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artatniap/pseuds/Artatniap
Summary: I've never watched Dragon Ball but it seems you really wanted a Bulma/Vegeta fluff here you go, so I hope I'm not too OOC here haha
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Trunks Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Trunks Briefs & Vegeta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	I've never watched Dragon Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourdreamdemon17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdreamdemon17/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Also I picked kitsune and demon for no particular reason because yeah again I haven't watched it haha so it's just because it looked good and it was supposed to be in only shades of blue but orange look good with blue (and let's say purple count as blue)


End file.
